


Control

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ranmaru lets Ren lead their night - and finds himself not regretting the decision as much as he thought he would.





	Control

Ranmaru had absolutely no idea what he was signing himself up for when he suggested that Ren take control on their next day off. If anything- Ranmaru didn't expect Ren to agree to the idea.

But here they are now- Masato is out for the day, and Ranmaru is standing at the foot of his bed, watching Ren carefully. Ren, on the other hand, looks very relaxed, a smirk on his face as his eyes sweep up and down Ranmaru's body- and a few minutes pass of absolute silence, enough to make Ranmaru squirm. 

"Take off your shirt."

Ren's voice is smooth, but commanding, and Ranmaru finds his hands on the hem of his shirt before he realizes they're there- but when he does he scowls at Ren and proceeds to remove his shirt agonizingly slowly, but Ren just waits, watching.

When Ranmaru's shirt is off, Ren takes a step forward, and then circles Ranmaru almost like a predator examining their prey. But Ren stops behind Ranmaru, and Ranmaru tries to turn his head- but is met with Ren's stern voice.

"Look forward"

With a "Tch" Ranmaru listens, but he's desperately trying to see Ren from his peripherals, but Ren is too far behind him. However, Ranmaru suddenly feels a sharp sting where his neck meets his shoulder and he lets out a hissing sound, more in surprise than pain, before realizing that Ren bit him. 

"Didn't know you were into that." Ranmaru comments, his eyes narrowing- though he fought against his instinct to turn around. He feels the sting again, further down on his shoulder. 

"Quiet."

Ranmaru lets out a breathy sigh, almost like a wordless grumble, but finally listens to Ren when he feels the sensation for a third time- on his other shoulder now.

When Ranmaru stops protesting, Ren goes from Ran's shoulders to his neck, sucking and nibbling- but if Ranmaru let out a sound of any kind Ren would bite down, and Ranmaru begrudgingly learned his lesson quickly. There were more than a few forming marks on Ranmaru's neck by the time Ren was finally satisfied, and Ranmaru was back to his squirming- doing his best to keep his growing arousal hidden from his face.

Ren gets close to Ranmaru, close enough that their chests are nearly touching and Ren can feel Ranmaru's breaths- short and erratic, on the borderline of panting, despite the fact that Ranmaru is biting down on his lip hard to try to hide it. Ren lets out a chuckle, takes a step back, and slips his hair tie off of his wrist to put his hair up in a pony tail. 

"Let's get started." 

Ranmaru shifts again, and he's biting his lip so hard at this point that he can taste just a hint of iron on his tongue. 

Fuck, Ren is hot when he's in control.

Almost as if Ranmaru's face were displaying his thoughts, Ren chuckles and clicks his tongue - "Look at you, all hot and bothered. I haven't even begun, yet." Ren's hand starts at Ranmaru's cheek, so close to his skin but Ren isn't actually touching him. Subconsciously Ranmaru begins to lean closer to Ren's touch... and Ren pulls away his hand with a disapproving sound. "We'll never get anywhere if you don't stay still."

Ranmaru's eyes narrow into a glare, and his tongue presses hard against the roof of his mouth to keep him from saying anything aloud, though it takes an intense amount of self-control. 

Ren smiles, and it's a very condescending smile, pushing Ranmaru further though the silver-haired man manages to contain his biting comments. "Very good. You're learning." Ren's hand moves, the warmth traveling to Ranmaru's skin though it continues to press against nothing but air. It lowers itself from his cheek to his jaw, crossing his neck and ghosting over his chest. Ren's hand stills just above Ranmaru's jeans, and Ranmaru can't stop the audible, shaking breath that comes out of his mouth- and Ren laughs, pulling away his hand.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Ranmaru grumbles, another scowl on his face, deeper this time. His voice is very thick, and very impatient. 

Ren shakes his head, with a mockingly disappointed face - though his eyes show that he's happy Ranmaru disobeyed his "rules". "I believe I've made it clear you were to be silent." Ren grabs Ranmaru's chin between his thumb and index finger, leaning close enough that his lips are nearly brushing the other's. "I guess that just means I'll have to punish you, hmm?"

Ranmaru had been taken off guard by Ren's proximity, but he regains his dirty look from earlier as Ren pulls away- and that switches to a distrustful one when Ren proceeds to go behind Ranmaru once more. This time, however, Ren sets his hand heavily on Ranmaru's shoulder. 

"On your knees."

When Ranmaru's knees hit the floor it isn't because of the pressure on his shoulder, which is far more suggestive than forceful. Nothing shows on Ranmaru's face, but he was quickly breaking down- because no matter what his face or his mouth said, his body was listening to Ren.

Ren runs his hand through Ranmaru's hair, pulling lightly- and it turns into petting, at which Ranmaru can barely contain a moan. As Ren moves forward, his hand moves down, brushing Ranmaru's cheek, and his thumb runs lightly over Ranmaru's bottom lip before he pulls his hand away completely, now standing in front of Ranmaru. Ren crouches down in front of Ranmaru and very, very slowly begins to unbuckle the man's belt- rubbing against the nearly noticeable bulge in Ranmaru's tight jeans. In Ren's agonizing quest to get Ranmaru's belt there are certainly quite a few more "coincidental" brushes, and Ranmaru can't hide his raspy breathing- and this doesn't go unnoticed by Ren. 

When Ren finally has the black leather belt in his hands, he looks the man in the eye and is met with a glare, that only seems to egg Ren on. 

"Put out your hands."

This one takes a second, as Ranmaru comes to the exact realization of what Ren's planning. "You've got to b-"

All it takes to make Ranmaru stop is Ren clearing his throat, but as Ranmaru raises his hands he does have a very sour expression. Ren grabs both of Ranmaru's wrists in one hand, though he can't wrap his hand around both of them completely. He uses his other hand to lay the belt across Ranmaru's wrists, and lets them go in order to close the belt. He goes to the bottom notch and buckles the belt, letting Ranmaru's hands go. 

Ranmaru tests the belt, pushing against the restraint, though not with full power. While the belt is certainly keeping his hands together, he's positive he could get out of the bonds without much trouble- but while he certainly didn't expect Ren to be into bondage there's certainly a very tight feeling in his stomach and it takes a lot for him to not just push Ren down and get what he wants right then and there.

But Ren stands up, a smile on his face as he looks down- running a finger along Ranmaru's jaw. Bright blue eyes meet a blazing purple and grey, and the mismatched eyes of the man clearly show both his stubbornness and his want, something that does not escape the blue-eyed man.

"Now for your punishment." 

Ranmaru's eyebrows raise at this- and he 'tsk's. "So you're tellin' me this wasn't it?"

Ren doesn't respond- not even to quiet the man under him. He just lowers his hands to unfasten his own belt, unbuttoning his own tight jeans and lowering the zipper. 

Ranmaru isn't surprised to see that Ren isn't wearing underwear- he knows his lover well enough to know Ren doesn't wear them. He also isn't surprised to see that Ren's now exposed cock is just as hard as his own is- And Ren runs his thumb across Ranmaru's cheek, stopping once again at Ran's lips. 

"If it had been - it certainly wouldn't have been very fitting." 

Ren steps closer to Ranmaru, and with Ranmaru being on his knees he's face to face with Ren's waist, but Ranmaru is looking up at Ren with narrowed eyes, the glare still in place. Ren makes a sound, a groan from deep within his chest- "If you keep looking at me like that I might not even get to enjoy your punishment." 

Ranmaru turns his head away, but Ren catches his chin and turns it back. 

"You know what to do-" Ren's thumb strokes Ranmaru's jaw, and Ranmaru stares in front of him, almost as if he's trying to figure out what to say. "After all- it's hard to talk with something in your mouth."

It takes Ranmaru a moment of not reacting to very slowly, and begrudgingly, open his mouth. His stomach tightens and his own cock throbs as he takes the head of Ren's into his mouth, and this time Ren is the one that has to keep himself quiet.

Ranmaru's warm tongue presses against the bottom of Ren's cock, the pressure making it hard for Ren to keep his hips still. Ranmaru's hands clench into fists in front of himself, almost letting out a moan. This isn't the first time Ranmaru's done this, but it certainly doesn't happen very often- and he was getting off on this a lot more than he remembered. He moves his head forward, taking Ren further into his mouth as he starts moving his tongue around in his mouth, and he feels Ren's hand moves into his hair- he's gripping it but he isn't pulling or pushing. 

Ranmaru slows his tongue and starts sucking, which causes a deep, resounding moan from Ren, and he can no longer keep his hips completely still, though Ranmaru doesn't even seem to notice. His eyes are boring into Ren's, but he doesn't relent- his tongue once again pressed to the underside of Ren's cock.

"Fuck." The word is barely intelligible, and Ren takes a step back, urging Ranmaru to stop. Ren's breathing is hard and it takes a lot for him to not cum from just seeing Ranmaru's face. Ranmaru is still staring at Ren's face, as he had been the entire time- but his eyes are just slightly less defiant, and there's a line of drool on the corner of his mouth, and Ren has to look away when Ranmaru's tongue comes out of his mouth to lick his lips, wiping away most of the drool. 

"Well that didn't last long." Ranmaru's gotten himself together enough to return to his retorts- and if that's all his punishment was he wasn't too worried about getting it again. 

"Stand up." Ren's breath has returned to normal, and he carefully tucks himself back into his pants, zipping them up and buttoning them as Ranmaru gets to his feet. "I see you still haven't learned your lesson." Ren steps forward, before pressing his lips suddenly against Ranmaru's. Caught off guard, Ranmaru stumbles back, falling onto the bed- his torso on the end of it and his legs still on the floor. 

Ren steps inbetween Ranmaru's slightly spread legs, spreading them wider, and reaching for Ranmaru's wrists. Ranmaru gives Ren a slight smirk, though his eyes are almost wary- trying to figure out what Ren is doing. "Letting me go already?"

Ren ignores him as he undoes the belt, though when it's off Ren moves Ranmaru's hands up above his head and refastens it, causing Ranmaru to make a frustrated sound. However, when Ren leaned over him to replace the belt his knee landed on the bed, pressing against the crotch of Ranmaru's jeans, and Ranmaru couldn't help but move his hips, desperately trying to create some sort of friction. 

"Don't worry." The smirk Ren gives Ranmaru makes Ranmaru pause, panting, as Ren pulls his knee away, a mischievous look clear in Ren's eyes. "You won't have to wait much longer." 

Ren's knee returns to the bed as he leans over Ranmaru's body- starting at his collar bone. He kisses down it, stopping at the center of his collarbone to lick up to Ranmaru's adams apple, and he gives a deep chuckle, feeling how shallowly Ranmaru was breathing. "Nothing to say now?" Ranmaru musters up the best glare he can give in this situation, directing it towards Ren, who just laughs and continues back downwards, to the center of Ranmaru's chest. He kisses his way to just above Ranmaru's abdomen before starting to nip and lick at several spots, causing a breathy moan to come from Ranmaru.

He continues down, occasionally stopping to leave a mark on Ranmaru's torso- or to bite down in warning if Ranmaru started squirming too much- and he reaches the area right above Ranmaru's jeans. His hand rests right above Ranmaru's crotch, pressing down enough to make Ranmaru groan and buck his hips, before Ren pulls his hand away. He presses his lips to the spot right above Ranmaru's jeans, and glances up to see the man's face. 

Ranmaru is visibly and audibly panting at this point, and the glare he was trying to hard to upkeep was gone, replaced with nothing but want. Ren stands up completely, leaning fully over Ranmaru to grab a pillow from Ranmaru's bed, lifting the man's head to slide the pillow underneath, angling Ranmaru's head up. Ranmaru watches him warily, still breathing very heavily. 

Ren gives Ranmaru a smile that causes Ranmaru's glare to return, and Ren begins to unbuckle Ranmaru's pants, and unzipping the zipper. He hooks his fingers in Ranmaru's jeans and pulls them down slowly, brushing against the bulge that was made even more obvious when looking at Ranmaru's underwear. However the sight of Ranmaru's light orange boxers give Ren a slight pause, and a satisfied smirk. 

"I see you wore my favorite. It looks like you were anticipating this more than you're letting on." Ranmaru stays quiet, but the already present velvet colored flush spreads darker across his face. Ren lifts one of Ranmaru's legs, taking off his boot and his sock before doing the same with the other foot- before pulling Ranmaru's pants off completely, leaving Ranmaru in nothing but his boxers, which are the next to go. However, Ren drags them down painfully slow, letting them brush against Ranmaru's erection causing the silver-haired man to let out a hiss through gritted teeth. 

"This is your next punishment." Ren takes his time to kneel at the end of the bed, lightly brushing his fingers across Ranmaru's hip bones, and tracing the 'V' they make- but not touching his cock at all. Despite kneeling down on the bed, their positions make it clear that Ren still has complete control, and both of them know this well. "The rule is-" Ren's fingers trail down Ranmaru's tense thigh, "You can't come."

"And if I do?" Ranmaru's voice is gruff, and it's clear it's almost difficult for him to talk. His words may not make it clear- but the tone does. He isn't so sure that he can follow that rule. Ren's teasing is almost enough to take him over the edge as it is, and that's how it's felt from the moment Ren told him to take off his shirt. 

"Then we'll just have to keep doing this until you don't." Ren ducks his head, kissing the inside of Ranmaru's thigh, making the man groan. "But if you do this-" His kisses trail up Ranmaru's thigh up to his hips, his ponytail brushing against Ranmaru's cock- making Ranmaru close his eyes, focusing everything he has on staying quiet. "I'll be sure to reward you."

With that, Ren runs his tongue from the base of Ranmaru's cock to the tip, and he can feel Ranmaru's entire body tense. Ren spends a moment running his tongue along the more sensitive parts of Ranmaru's cock, looking at Ranmaru with lidded eyes. Ranmaru's jaw is taut, and he's focused- and while he would say that he's focused on not making a sound, there's an equal amount of focus on not coming. 

Ren stops, and that's what nearly gets Ranmaru- and he can't help but let out a very loud, gasping breath. "You're being awfully quiet- There's no need to be so silent right now, Ran. I'd love to hear your moans." With that, Ren takes as much of Ranmaru's cock in his mouth as he can, starting to suck, and Ren moans. A very deep moan from his chest. The added vibrations are what breaks Ranmaru- and he lets out a moan deeper than Ren's.

Ren reaches up, rubbing the part of Ranmaru's cock that he can't fit in his mouth, and then he pulls back- and the noise Ranmaru makes can only be described as a whine, which makes Ren's cock throb. He looks at Ranmaru with a look that looks victorious, but he leans down to run his tongue along the base of Ranmaru's cock. "If you want more- all you have do is beg." 

Ranmaru can't even muster a glare at this point, he's so focused on Ren, and how badly he wants to come... and how Ren isn't letting him. Ren has mastered pulling away before he could send Ranmaru over the edge- that's how he could stop me, Ran supposed. But when Ren pulled away for the fourth time Ranmaru had finally given up.

"God... fuck, fuck. R-ren..." Ranmaru's voice is raspy, and he's barely managing to form words to form a sentence- and Ren, who hasn't ceased, wasn't helping him any. 

"Hmm?" Ren takes Ranmaru into his mouth again, looking up at him- and that's the exact moment that gets Ranmaru. 

"Fuck me. Ren- oh god- please just...." As Ren pulls away again Ranmaru lets out a half growl half whine- "Stop playing around and fuck me." His chest is heaving as he tries to get his breath, his mind clouded with lust. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Ren grins- kissing the head of Ranmaru's cock before pulling away and standing up- moving over to Ranmaru's dresser. He goes into the underwear drawer, moving aside the variously colored boxers to get to a box of condoms and a nearly empty bottle of lube. 

Ren put a decent amount on the fingertips of his index and middle finger, going back over to Ranmaru. Ren started with one finger, and the lubrication certainly helped, but Ranmaru couldn't help the hiss that came out, making Ren stop. Ren is bent over Ranmaru, his lips pressing soft kisses against Ranmaru's throat, and when Ren speaks, it's the first time that night that his voice was almost gentle, and wasn't demanding. 

"I know it's been a while since you've been on this end. If you need me to slow down, be sure to tell me." Ren's moved up, nibbling on the lobe of Ranmaru's ear. "Alright, Ran?"

Ranmaru's response is no more than a grunt, and Ren starts to move his finger. Once Ranmaru's gotten used to that he slides in a second. He gets to three before Ranmaru makes a grunting noise- "That's enough. Will you just-" Ranmaru trails off slightly as Ren's fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him- "Will you just fuck me already?" 

Ren chuckles, slowly pulling his fingers out. "Be patient." He nips at a spot right under Ranmaru's jaw before standing up. Ren takes his time pulling off his clothes until he's down to nothing. But when he puts on the condom, making sure it's lubricated enough to hurt as little as possible- he's much faster. He's finally let his face show that he wants this just as badly as Ranmaru does as well. Ranmaru's slid up the bed enough so that he's fully on it now, though his arms are still pinned above his head. 

Ren climbs on top of Ranmaru, pressing his lips against the older boy's, and when Ren presses his tongue against the other's mouth, Ranmaru parts his lips, and Ren takes the chance to explore Ran's mouth with his tongue, causing a quiet moan from Ranmaru. 

"After all of this." Ren mutters after he pulls away. "There's no need to hold back anymore." 

With that, Ren presses the tip of his cock against Ranmaru's entrance, and Ranmaru stiffens, his face guarded. Ren leans down, pressing his lips against Ranmaru's with enough pressure that both of their lips were likely to be bruised the next morning. Ren uses the distraction to enter Ranmaru completely, and Ranmaru lets out another moan, this time muffled by Ren's lips. "Fuuuck..." 

Ren waits a second, trying to be sure that his partner was ready before beginning to move his hips. He reaches up to Ranmaru's hands, undoing the belt around his wrists, and Ranmaru's hands immediately make their way to Ren's shoulders, one sliding its way up Ren's neck and into his hair, tugging at his ponytail- causing Ren to let out his own pent up moan. Ranmaru brings his mouth to Ren's shoulder, pressing his lips against it before biting down- though rather lightly.

"I'm not gonna... fuck... last much- ughh.. longer." Ranmaru warns through gritted teeth, his mouth still pressed against Ren's skin. 

"Neither am I." Ren pants out. He moves his arm so that his forearm is pressed into the bed besides Ranmaru and he holds up his weight with this arm, his other arm moving beneath him to wrap around Ranmaru's cock, rubbing his thumb across the head before starting to move his hand up and down, stroking it.

Ranmaru lets out a grunt, and Ren realizes- with satisfaction buried beneath his own growing orgasm, that Ranmaru's asking for permission. 

In response, Ren's hand job becomes more focused and the previously calm movements of his hips speed up, his thrusts becoming a bit erratic but hitting Ranmaru deep and hard. 

With a snap almost like a rubber band somewhere deep inside Ranmaru's stomach his entire body heats up- and the next thing he knows his body feels fuzzy- though he can distinctly tell the feel of the sticky substance on his stomach. It had been quite a while since he had his own come on his stomach.

But as Ranmaru comes, his hips snap up, in time with Ren's thrust and that's what sends Ren over the edge as well, and he lowers himself carefully onto Ranmaru as he goes through it, his body now supported by the older man, Ranmaru's come making its way onto Ren's stomach now as well. Ranmaru can feel the heat from Ren's orgasm inside him, and it takes Ren a moment to recover and finally pull himself out and away. 

Ranmaru isn't so quick to recover- and he remains lying on the bed as Ren stands, tying a knot in the used condom and throwing it in the trash before walking into the bathroom. He comes back a moment later, and the stain from Ranmaru's orgasm that has resided on Ren's abdomen was no longer there. Ren makes his way over to Ranmaru, holding a damp cloth, and he swipes his finger along Ranmaru's lower stomach, sticking the now sticky finger into his own mouth with a wink to Ranmaru that makes the silver-haired man wish he wasn't too damn tired to go for a round two. 

But then Ren begins to clean up Ranmaru's stomach, swiping carefully with the cool cloth, before leaning down quickly to place a soft kiss on Ranmaru's collar bone before going to take care of the dirty cloth. When Ren returns to the bedroom Ranmaru is further up on the bed- though not under the blanket, which makes Ren chuckle and shake his head before grabbing his blanket from his bunk bed, laying it over Ranmaru. 

Ren then climbs in behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Ranmaru's waist, Ren's toned chest pressed firmly against Ranmaru's back- but Ranmaru's too exhausted to even half-heartedly complain about being the little spoon right now. Ren nuzzles against Ranmaru's shoulder, kissing it, and his voice is very light, as light as the squeeze he gives Ranmaru. 

"I love you."

Ranmaru doesn't open his eyes- he just grumbles, "Yeah, yeah." His hand moves to on top of one of Ren's forearms, squeezing it with his hand, "I love you, too."

 

The next morning, a "What the fuck?" Can be heard from the bathroom. Ranmaru walks out, shirtless, covered in deep red marks everywhere from his chest, to his neck, to his stomach- and his arms are crossed, looking at Ren. 

Ren gives an apologetic smile, though the apology doesn't quite seem to reach his eyes- and then the door opens. Both Ren and Ranmaru turn to look towards the door, and Masato's eyes glance down to his senior's chest, to his face- to Ren, and he visually reddens, and he puts his hand over his eyes.

"Erm- perhaps you may want to get on a shirt, Kurosaki...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever ever write things like this so this was a first but I think it turned out pretty well! (I hope)


End file.
